imariofandomcom-20200216-history
Shy Guy
}} Shy Guys are an enemy in the Mario series that first made its appearance in Super Mario Bros. 2/''Doki Doki Panic. They are enemies of Mario that never show their faces to anyone. The suits that they wear come in plenty of colors such as Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, and White. Over their suit is a white mask that covers their faces. Though they made their debut in ''Super Mario Bros. 2, which is not a Yoshi game, many people say that it is more of a Yoshi enemy than a Mario enemy on the account that he's appeared in almost every platforming Yoshi game, including the recently released Nintendo DS title Yoshi's Island DS, and none other than Super Mario Bros. 2 for Mario. On Super Smash Bros. Brawl, shy guys drive around the Mario Circuit stage. Mario Kart DS appearance Shy Guy was one of the 13 playable characters in the game Mario Kart DS, though the only way to play as him was in the multiplayer DS download play option. He is a light weighted character, with a standard kart. There have been hacks which allowed you to always play with him, even on Wi-Fi. You would get a random color Shy Guy for the race. Shy Guy variants Fly Guy Fly Guys are Shy Guys that have a little helicopter propeller on their heads, that allow them to fly. Their first game was in Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island. Ever since that game, they have appeared in multiple games, even as a playable character. His first playable game appearance is Mario Power Tennis for the GameCube. A Fly Guy also appears as a playable character in the Nintendo DS video game Mario Hoops 3-on-3. Spear Guy Spear Guys are Shy Guy that mainly appear in jungles and weild spears. They appear in Paper Mario and Mario Party 8, among other games. In Paper Mario, if they threw their spears, they'd turn into regular Shy Guys. Regarding the Spear Guy, Goombario says the following: "Goombario's Log: "This is a Spear Guy. Spear Guys are relatives of Shy Guys. They live in the jungle. Max HP: 7, Attack Power: 3, Defense Power: 0. You'll get hurt if you attack with the Hammer while they're pointing the spear at you. You'll also get hurt if you try to jump on them when the spear's pointing upward. Pay attention to the position of their spears when we attack. Oh yeah, they also sometimes call in reinforcements. After they throw their spears, they become ordinary Shy Guys." Boom Guy Boom Guys are a sub-species of Shy Guys that appear in Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time. The are basically regular Shy Guys with cannons strapped to their heads. Anti Guy Anti Guy is an enemy in the video game Paper Mario for the Nintendo 64. Mario will first spot one in Shy Guy's Toy Box, one of the game's many levels. In this level, one of them will be guarding the power plus badge, which Mario can obtain if he defeats the black Shy Guy. In the game, Mario is able to bribe the first Anti Guy with a Lemon Candy so that the plumber won't have to fight him. According to Goombario's tattle log, the Anti Guy is also called Deadly Guy because of his powerful attacks. They are pretty much just Shy Guys with black clothes. However, they are much more powerful. Thankfully, they have no defense, though their attack power ranges from an outstanding 10 to 12, which can kill our heroes pretty quickly. They will also appear at the second Bowser Gate quiz if Mario gets three questions wrong. If he does, he will have to fight a whopping three Anti Guys. Barbecue Guy Barbecue Guys are enemies in the Nintendo 64 video game Yoshi's Story. They are red Shy Guys who have torches that occasionally spurt out fire. You are not able to kill this type of Shy Guy. The artwork to the right was never officially released by Nintendo. Shystack A stack of Shy Guys first seen in Paper Mario and then Yoshi's Island DS. In Paper Mario, shystacks are among all the shy guys General Guy uses. As an attack, each individual shy guy on the stack fires a rock at Mario. Others * Stilt Guy: Shy Guys on stilts. This makes them unable to be eaten by Yoshi, unless you jump on them. * Boo Guy: These are virtually the same as Shy Guys, other then the fact that they sometimes work in groups in castles to throw bombs down. * Pyro Guy: A Shy Guy on fire. If you swallow one, you can breath fire. * Zeus Guy: These will throw balls of lightning at you. * Beezo: These are Fly Guys with spears and wings from Super Mario Bros. 2. * Glide Guy: These are Shy Guys that have umbrellas on their heads, letting them glide in the wind. * Shy Stack: A stack of Shy Guys. * Pirate Guy: A Shy Guy with a handkerchief on its head. They mainly live on rafts on ocean levels. * Snifit: These shoot black balls out of their mouths. They also sometimes breath fire.